1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swing rope having multiple coatings which provide an all weather construction and a non-slip grip. The swing rope may be safely used to carry crew workers to or from an oil rig or to and from a waiting barge or boat. A second embodiment relates to a non-slip grip applied to a rescue sling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swing ropes are familiar to most children and adults. Typically such a device is fixed to a tree branch and is suspended above the ground or over a body of water. The swing rope usually has a dangling free end, or the free end may be fixed to a tire or other device in which a user may sit or stand. Today swing ropes are used on many offshore oil rigs to efficiently convey crew workers from the oil rig platform to or from a waiting barge or boat. Unfortunately, swing ropes employed by crews consist of an untreated length of rope with a series of overhand knots. Untreated ropes are especially slippery in the offshore oil rig environment, and the use of such ropes may imperil the crew. Additionally, such ropes have a limited useful life due to weathering, and chafing. Those in the industry are aware of these deficiencies and have indicated a need for a safe, non-slip swing rope which is chafe and weather-resistant. The present invention satisfies this need.